A Return to Zanarkand & Other Oneshots
by Woot-there-it-s
Summary: He didn't realize how long he had stared at her but was startled when she turned to look right at him, a shadow of a smile on her face. He coughed, quickly turning his head. Other oneshots coming soon!
1. Return to Zanarkand

Zanarkand, the city that never sleeps. He once promised her that he would take her there.

_"Let's go the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade… Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire." He raises his hands towards the darkened sky as Yuna walks by him. "It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows." _

_Yuna looks up at him when he stops. There was an expression of sadness on his face. _

_"It's really…pretty." He turns towards her with a smile on his face. "I know you'd like it."_

Yuna sighed, watching as the sun was setting. This was supposed to be a memory they would share. But he had left… before they could go together.

Even after two years, just thinking about him hurt. It was like an ache that wouldn't go away.

_That's what I should have expected, I guess_. After all, she had fallen in love with a dream. She had mourned for him for two years and had not allowed anyone else to take his place in her heart.

Yuna feared that by getting involved with someone else, his memory would be tainted and fade.

She looked up, taking a deep breath. "I don't regret anything about our time together…I never will." She smiled slightly, remembering all their time together. "I grew because of you."

-

-

-

"I love you and I will never forget you," she whispered, closing her eyes as a tear slid down her cheeks. "But I realize now that I have to move on with my life. We'll always be connected." Through the tears, she saw a faint figure in the distance smiling at her. She sniffled, wiping the tears away.

-

-

-

"Good bye…Tidus."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wrote this a couple of months ago but never had the time to type it up :(

Sorry for the lateness guys. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You betta' join the blitzball team, ya!" Wakka said eagerly.

Tidus laughed, "I was planning on it." He looked around at the guys on the table. "So you guys are all on the team?"

"Ya," Jassu replied.

"But Besaid hasn't won the nationals for a couple of years," Keepa added, shaking his head.

"Well, that's all about to change this year," Tidus exclaimed.

"Really?" the others asked in unison.

He grinned, "Yep, because what's our goal this year?"

"To do our best!"

Tidus dropped his head and looked back at Wakka who grinned back sheepishly.

"Its different this year! It's VICTORY!" Wakka told them.

"…Victory?" They murmured among themselves, looking at their captain doubtfully.

Tidus signed. He had the feeling this was going to be a long season. "That's right. Our goal this year is victory!" He looked at the others expectantly, brightening when they nodded.

"VICTORY!"

"That's the spirit," Tidus said cheerfully, bringing his fist in the air.

A couple of minutes later, the sound of feminine laughter drew his attention to the cafeteria door.

"WAKKA!" A petite blond girl with braids bounded to their table.

"Hey Rikku" Wakka greeted back, ruffling her hair.

Tidus watched as Rikku said hello to everybody on the table When she got to him, she simply looked at him questioningly.

"Are you the new kid?"

"Uh, yeah," Tidus replied, scratching his head, "I'm Tidus."

"Nice to meet you," she smiled at him, extending her hand. "I'm Rikku."

"So where's Yuna?" Wakka asked looking around the cafeteria.

"She's coming. Maester Mika wanted to talk to her after class," she replied, grabbing a fry from Wakka's plate.

"Ah."

"There she is," Rikku looked up while munching on the fry.

Tidus turned around and his eyes widened fractionally. She was really cute! The girl had short brown hair but her eyes… This was the first time he had ever seen anybody with two-different colored eyes. He didn't know how long he had been staring at him, but he was pretty startled when she turned to look right at him. He coughed, quickly turning his head.

Rikku was telling Yuna to come over but Wakka was eyeing him suspiciously. Oops…

"Hello, everyone," Yuna said smiling.

"Yuna!"

"Hey Yuna."

"I don't think I've seen you here before."

Tidus glanced up to see Yuna looking at him, a shadow of a smile on her face. "I just came from Zanarkand High. I'm Tidus, by the way."

"Welcome to Besaid," she said smiling shyly. Tidus couldn't help but reciprocate the smile. She had a really nice smile…

"Ahem," Wakka coughed loudly, drawing their attention to him. "Anyways, why don't you take a seat, Yuna?"

She shook her head, "I can't. I still have to go upstairs. I just down here to take some lunch." She looked at the clock, frowning. "I have to go. Bye everybody. " Tidus didn't miss the extra look she gave him.

"Wait, I'll go with you Yunie!" Rikku said, running after her cousin.

"…"

"…" Tidus remained silent noticing the look Wakka was giving him.

"Wakka, what's wrong with ya?" Letty asked.

"Ya, why are you so quiet?" Botta added, poking him in the shoulder.

"…So Tidus?"

"…"

"You think she's cute?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Um…" He wanted to say yes, but on the other hand, he didn't want to get punched on the first week of school. "…Who?" Playing dumb might work…

"Yuna, of course" Wakka reiterated again.

Tidus looked at the others but they just shrugged. He signed inwardly. "Yeah, I think she's pretty cute."

Wakka glared at him for a few more seconds, debating on what he should do. "…Fine. But don't get any ideas, ya."

Tidus smirked, "No promises there, big guy." He laughed when Wakka sent a wary look his way. "But what if she, like, comes on to me?"

Wakka grinned back, shaking his head. "That's not gonna happen."

* * *

Future oneshots coming soon!


End file.
